L'invasion des Lycanthropes
by xGecix
Summary: Le sereitei est en paix, tout va bien, chacun vaque à ses occupations, quand soudain, un choc  violent se fait ressentir dans la zone sud Inuzuri...


**Characters** :  
Bleach Chara © _Bleach/Tite Kubo_  
Werewolves, Geci & Emgilay ©_me/Geci_

_ A la Soul Society, un jours, normal semble t-il, tout était calme, tous était occuper à leurs occupations habituelles... Lorsqu'un choc se fit sentir vers la zone Sud, Inuzuri du Rukongai._

Zone 88 Inuzuri, Sud.  
_Des jeunes gens de 15 à 20 ans environ arrivaient en masses, tous avaient des oreilles de loup et une queues. L'une d'entre eux avait des oreilles et une queue marron et orange, elle était tombé un peu brusquement._  
**Un jeune homme** : ça va Geci?  
**La fameuse Geci** : Aie... Ça fait mal... Est on viens pourquoi déjà?  
_Un homme avec les cheveux, les oreilles et la queue noir et rouge avec une cicatrice sur l'oeil, d'une 20ème d'années qui semblait être le chef s'avança vers Geci._  
**L'homme** : Baka. Tu est stupide ou quoi? On a dit qu'on venait envahir le Sereitei et prendre le contrôle de la Soul Society, c'est pourtant pas compliqué!  
**Geci** : Oui, c'est vrai... On va dire que c'est le choc...  
_Elle se releva, et leurs regards se porta vers le Seretei._

_ Au Sereitei chacun s'affairait, des papillons de l'Enfer avaient avertis tout les shinigami. Ce qui tombait mal, c'est que personne n'était près. Le lieutenant Abarai s'apprêtait à intervenir malgré que ce soit son jours de congés. Il retrouva Ikkaku, Yumichika et Rukia pour partir sur le terrain. Ils étaient vraisemblablement envoyés en éclaireurs._  
**Rukia** : Ikuso!  
_Tous partirent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le choc, mais a leurs arrivé il n'y avait pas la moindre trace des envahisseurs._

_ En effet, ceux-ci était déjà parti vers le Seretei, séparé en deux groupes, le premier guidé par l'homme en noir, passant par la zone Inuzuri et un deuxième passait pas la zone Nord, guidé par Le Loup Blanc. Geci était passé par la zone Sud, conduit par Atila, de son nom, le Loup Sombre. Geci était accompagné par un homme de grande taille qui portait une grand cape noir, et avec des cheveux verts fluo court qui lui retombait sur le visage de manière a ce qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux, et il adoptait un léger sourire limite « sadique » en coin, c'était le seul qui n'avait pas l'air d'un loup, mais il semblait émettre une brume épaisse qui effaçait toute trace de leur passage. Celui-ci adressa la parole à Geci._  
**L'homme** : Dit moi Geci, tu est sur de vouloir faire ça? Pense tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée? Après tout, tu n'a rien contre eux... Tu ne les connais pas, et tu suis un chef qui n'a jamais était le tien...  
**Geci** : Écoutes Emgi j'ai pas eut le temps de réfléchir, et pis, j'ennuie toute seul et pis moi tu sais, enfin le chocolat '  
**Emgilay** : Pfff.. Je ne te savais pas si facilement corruptible... sourire amusé  
**Geci** : Hey ça va hein!

_ Revenons à notre troupe d'éclaireurs. Tous décidèrent de se séparer pour les retrouver rapidement. Renji parti vers la part Sud, Ikkaku la Nord, Rukia l'Est et Yumichika l'Ouest. La troupe de Lycanthrope qui se dirigeaient vers la porte Sud s'arrêta sous l'ordre d'Atila._

**Atila** : Alt! Nous sommes attendu! sourire confiant et intéressé par cette visite  
_Renji descendit du haut de la porte._  
**Renji** : ... regard froid  
_ Geci était presque étouffé par le reitsu du lieutenant, mais semblait calme._  
**Emgi** : Il est plus puissant que nous, mais face à une la troupe ici présente... Il ne tiendra même pas 2minutes...  
**Atila** : 2minutes hein? Je lui donne 30sec rien que face à moi...  
**Geci** : Atila déconnes pas!  
**Atila** : Toi la ferme! J'ai dit qu'on passerait, et on passera, et le plus rapidement sera le mieux! Par conséquent : fait ta prière, Shinigami!  
**Renji** : Vraiment?  
_ Renji libéra un peu de son reistu et arriva sur Atila qui para le coup de son coutelas dont la lame faisait 30cm._  
**Atila** : En fin de comte je lui donne à peine 2sec.  
**Renji** : Qui est tu? Et Que viens tu faire ici?  
**Atila** : Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Les morts ne pense pas!  
_Geci arrive entre les deux et arrêta Atila._  
**Geci** : Atila, c'est pas parce qu'on est presser et que tu veux finir rapidement que tu dois oublier la politesse de base des combats. Et si tu dit qu'il est si faible laisse nous nous amuser un peu et garde toi les meilleurs!  
**Atila** : tu a raison en fin de compte il ne m'intéresse pas!  
_Atila se tourna vers Geci qui était repartie dans le groupe._  
**Atila** : Geci ne bouge pas!  
**Geci** : Hum?  
**Atila** : Il est pour toi!  
**Geci** : Hein? Mais!?  
**Atila** : Y a pas de mais!  
**Geci** : --' yes... Adieux monde cruel!  
_ Renji avait l'air dubitatif et trouvait ce bazar mal adapté à la situation._  
**Renji** : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?  
**Geci** : Rien je me prépare psychologiquement à ma mort... Donc t'es qui toi?  
**Renji** : Je te retourna la question.  
**Geci** : Geci Tayanie, lycanthrope solitaire! ;D  
**Renji** : Lieutenant de la 6ème division du gotei 13, Abarai Renji!  
**Geci** : oO' Ah... Ça change tout! se tourne vers ses coéquipiers HEY dites quelqu'un veut me remplacer!?  
**Atila** : GECI C'EST PAS LE MOMENT!  
**Geci** : oO' dégluti. Bon bah, let's go!  
_Les deux adversaires s'entrechoquèrent et pour bien faire Geci fut projeté contre le mur._  
**Geci** : Aie...--' C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe de toutes façon...  
**Emgi** : c'est toi qui t'ennuyais! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour du chocolat! visiblement très amusé.  
**Geci** : Je te remercie de me remonter le moral!  
_Renji arrivait déjà sur Geci, qui fit un bond sur sa droite._  
**Geci** : Hey deux secondes! Temps morts! KYA!  
_A peine avait t-elle réattérit que Renji contre attaquait déjà._  
**Geci** : TT' Mais merde! Arrête toi deux secondes! Moi je voulais pas! Moi je voulais juste du chocolat et en plus quand on est arrivé je savais même pas pourquoi on était venus...  
**Emgi** : Je confirme c'est un boulet...  
**Geci** : Merci Emgi!--  
_Le combat se poursuivit et Geci l'avait emmené plus loin que prévu et il ne restait qu'au groupe à passé de l'autre coté de la porte._  
**Atila** : Parfait! Cette andouille à fait diversion, on y va.  
_Emgi restait là, il attendait Geci, et décida d'aller la rejoindre. Du coté du combat, Renji venait de se rendre compte de sa faute, s'arrêta et regarda la porte._  
**Renji** : Kuso!  
_ Il s'apprêta à faire demi tour quand Geci l'arrêta._  
**Geci** : Attends 2 secondes!  
**Renji** : Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'attendrais!  
_Geci repris son souffle, elle esquivait bien._  
**Geci** : Bah en fait c'est pas les seul, il y a un autre groupe qui est entré par le Nord et on va avoir des renfort dans l'après midi, il étaient pas près. C'est tout calculer au millimètre près, ça peu pas raté.  
**Renji** : de toute façon si ils rentrent on sera pas beaucoup plus avancé!  
_ Il s'apprêta à y aller._  
**Geci** : Hey attend! Tu va pas me laisser là toute seule j'suis perdue moi!  
**Renji** : pourquoi tu me dit tout ça? Et pourquoi tu me colle? T'es pas avec Eux?  
**Geci** : Non!  
**Renji** : Hein?  
**Geci** : Enfin si, mais au départ j'étais avec le chocolat et aussi c'est le fun de louper des cours ' -je sais c'est mal...-  
**Renji** : Pff! Baka! Bon bah viens écoutes!  
_Les oreilles de loup et la queue de Geci disparurent et Emgi arriva._  
**Emgi** : Tu vois Geci je t'avait dit que c'était pas une bonne idée.  
**Renji** : Et lui?  
**Geci** : Euh... Tu sais forcément pas ce que c'est une présence...  
_Geci indiqua le chemin par lesquels les troupes allaient passés à Renji et il prirent le chemin le plus court pour leurs barrer la route._


End file.
